The Light Within
by Hiddarkness
Summary: Bella Potter finds out that Harry is her twin in their third year. When they come back in their seventh, will love await for both Harry and Bella? R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, otherwise I would be majorly rich right now.**

**By the way, in this fanfic, Bella is in Slytherin and brother is Draco Malfoy, and Harry, Hermione and Ron don't hate her, but don't like her too much either.**

_Prologue:_

_Isabella Malfoy looked across the room, at a boy that was made famous by a dark lord, a dark lord that she hated, even though she was in Slytherin. _

"_What are you looking at?" Draco Malfoy asked in a hurry. In fact, so fast that his words had strung together. He followed her gaze across the room to the Gryffindor table. "Potter? Are you serious?"_

"_I was just thinking how stupid he is, walking around like he is the chosen one. Lord Voldemort should've killed Potter when he had the chance," Bella replied after five seconds of thought. "You know that I would never care for a half-blood, Draco," she added sweetly onto the end._

_But what she said was a lie. She didn't hate Harry Potter; in fact, she wanted to be his friend. She didn't wish that she was in Gryffindor, though. She thought that that house was for proud, ignorant losers. _

**Tutoring**

**Bella's POV**

I looked in front of me, to where the famous Harry Potter sat. I wished that I could go up and speak to him, but I would have the mickey taken out of me if I did.

I was in Slytherin, and he was in Gryffindor. We weren't supposed to socialise, be friends or even acquaintances. No, we were sworn enemies. We were supposed to hate each other right up until the fighting and the killing.

Potter's friend, Ronald Weasley, looked over at me across the potions classroom and caught me looking at him. His eyes were shocked, and he whispered something to the girl next to him, Hermione Granger. I could only imagine that it was about me.

"Miss. Malfoy!" I looked up when Snape called my name.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" I used my goody-two-shoes voice on professors.

"Where would you look if I asked you where would you find a beozar?" Wow, that was so easy.

"The stomach of a goat," I replied.

"Good, five points for Slytherin." I heard some cursing of Snapes name, which I could only guess came from the Gryffindor's.

I let my mind wander. I realised, as soon as it did it, that I had changed my hair colour without even noticing. Instead of being wavy and blond, it was now electric blue and curly. **(A/N: Bella is a metamorphosis.)**

I looked to my side, which was where Malfoy sat. "I liked your hair blue, it looked sexy."

I laughed at his comment on my hair, and Snape ignored it. That was one of the lucky things about being in Slytherin, Snape favourited us.

My mind wandered to my parents. My father was Lucius, and my mother, Narcissa. My brother was Draco. What I hated about my family was that they were mainly made up of death eaters, and to be quite frank, I didn't want to be one. I wanted to be one of the good witches. Work for the Ministry of Magic. But my family wouldn't approve.

I tuned back into Snapes talking. "Now, as you are in your third year, I expect excellent results," he told us. That was easy for me, I always got excellent marks.

After class, someone pulled me aside when we got out of the door. "Who are you?" I hissed into the darkness, pulling out my wand.

"It's me, Harry." As he said his name, I started to see some of his features.

"Oh. What do you want?" I asked.

"I was wondering…Well, you always get good marks in potions, and I just wanted to ask…well, could you please help me with my potions?"

I wasn't expecting this, so I said something horrible, something that I didn't mean. "Why don't you just ask your nerdy friend, Granger?" I clapped my hand over my mouth. It was just in my nature to be mean, I couldn't help it.

"Well, I did, but she said that she was too busy with homework for other classes."

"Well…" I thought about. I could actually talk to him now, my wish for three years had come true. "Yeah, okay. Just don't tell anyone, I don't want them to know. It'll ruin my rep."

"Yeah, okay. Where should we meet?" He asked.

"Well, it'll be easier to do it on the weekends, so…I guess a Saturday, maybe out on the grounds, so that it would be harder to spot us?"

"Yeah, okay." He paused. "Where do we meet?"

"Do you want to meet at the library?"

"Yeah, sure. Okay bye." He turned to leave, but he turned back around. "Thanks, for this."

"No probs."

I walked out of the room after him, looking around to make sure that no one saw that I was socialising with a Gryffindor.

**I am sorry that this is really short, but if you want me to keep going please press that button that says review! By the way, if you do, I will make the chapters longer. And when you review, tell me how you think that this is going to go! **

**Mrs. Stephanie Reid-Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and Harry Potter, only the storyline I guess.**

**2. Twins**

_2 months later…_

**Bella's POV**

"No, Harry, you don't add that!" I told him, my harsh nature coming out as he wrote the wrong words on the piece of parchment.

"I'm so hopeless." He threw the quill, and sat back in his chair.

"Shh!" Came Madame Pinch from around the corner. Harry rolled his eyes.

We had decided to move into the library, as it was getting slowly colder. In the library it was warmer, but it came with the stares of other students. There also came snarky remarks, and of course, the name calling and bitchin' behind our back about 'A Gryffindor shouldn't be hanging out with a Slytherin' and such. It had really started to piss me off, but I didn't listen to it. I walked along with a smirk on my face, not letting anyone see my real emotions, because no one ever sees a Malfoy's emotions. But I wasn't really like the rest of the Malfoy's, was I? I was tutoring a Gryffindor, being friends with one too. I didn't believe in killing muggle-borns and muggles, I thought that they should be treated like a normal human being, deserving to live. But that isn't what the rest of the Malfoy's think. I am mean and snarky like them, but that was because I grew up with them, and it was in my nature.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked me, he had been staring at me for a while, waiting for me to say something.

"Yeah, I was just…thinking," I replied to him. Wow, look at that. I didn't use a snarky remark, like I usually do with other people.

"Oh, okay." He checked his watch. "I have got to go, I'm sorry, but Ron and Hermione will be looking for me soon."

"Oh, okay." I stood up and left, leaving Harry behind to put his books in his bag and walk to wherever he was going.

I needed somewhere to sit, somewhere to think. I had found an empty room, up in the Astronomy tower and proceeded to sit and just think about nothing. I had sat there for a while, what had felt like hours. I suddenly heard footsteps from behind me. I turned and saw who was coming.

"Sorry, Miss Malfoy, but Professor Dumbledore needs to see you and Mr Potter," McGonagall told me. "You don't happen to know where he is, do you?"

"No, sorry Professor. Last time I saw him was in the library, and that was hours ago." I sighed. "But he did say something about having to meet Hermione and Ron."

"Oh, well, I guess that they can come too." She turned to leave, but then turned back around. "Now, Miss Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore?" She asked as if I had forgotten.

"Oh, right." I stood up and walked out behind her.

I wondered what Dumbledore needed to see me and Harry about…I almost walked into the Eagle outside Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon drops," I said, as it was the password. The eagle moved around in a spiral as I stood on the steps that had appeared. I knocked on the office door.

"Come in," I heard Dumbledore say, so I walked in, seeing that Hermione, Ron and Harry were already there, including McGonagall and Snape. He looked at me, and he snarled. Oh, how much he hated me, even though I was in his house. Ha, the stupid old git.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" I stood in front of his desk, next to Harry. "Is there something bad happening?"

"No, Miss Malfoy," – did I just hear Dumbledore sigh? – "We need to wait for your brother. I am afraid that I have some news for you."

I was scared. Was it bad news? Good news? Horrible, make you want to kill yourself news?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and my brother stepping into the room.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore looked around. "Now that we are all here, I have some news for you all. It mainly involves Miss and Mr Malfoy, and Mr Potter." Dumbledore looked at us when he said this. "Although, it may involve Mr Weasley and Miss Granger."

We were all looking at each other now, wondering what we could have possibly done.

"Miss Malfoy, Mr Malfoy, you aren't brother and sister." This was his plain answer. "Instead, Miss Malfoy, you are actually Mr Potter's twin sister."

"What?" Draco and I exclaimed at the same time. "Is this some kind of joke?" I looked around at the professor's faces, and none of them looked like they were joking. "So, what? Draco and I are not brother and sister, but I am truly Harry's twin sister?"

"Yes, you are Harry's twin." Dumbledore said, like he knew that I was going to react that way.

"How come I don't look anything like him?" I protested. "My hair is blond, my eyes are grey, and I am in Slytherin, for Merlins sake!" My hair had turned red from the anger that I was exhibiting.

"Yes, well, you know that you are metamorphosis, I take it?" I nodded. "Well, when you were a child, when you were still Isabella Lily Potter, you had changed you eyes grey and you hair blond, and you were trying to look like someone you had seen in a picture." I felt my mouth almost drop, but I stopped it.

"But…my name isn't Isabella Lily Potter, it is Isabella Narcissa Malfoy," I was lost.

"Let me tell you how it was when you were younger." Said Dumbledore. "You were Harry's twin, and everybody knew you both. But when Voldemort came to you house and killed your parents, everybody thought that you had died, too, Miss Potter.

"But instead, you were found by none other than Minerva, and you were taken into care by the Malfoy's, as you looked the same as them. They had changed your name to Isabella Narcissa Malfoy, and even taught you the ways of pureblood Slytherin etiquette. You even got chosen for Slytherin, because that is what you wanted. Draco was in Slytherin, and the people who you thought were your parents at the time would have loved to see you in Slytherin.

"But, Miss Potter, I have to ask now, after finding out about this, do you still want to be in Slytherin?" He finished.

"No, but because I got chosen…does that mean I have to stay there? Wouldn't my parents be angry at me because I got chosen for Slytherin, because that is what I wanted?"

"No, they wouldn't. But because you have been so honest and kind, you shall be in Gryffindor from here forth." He waved his wand, and my robes changed from being green and silver to gold and red.

_Amazing_, I thought.

"Miss Potter, all of your belongings have been moved to the Gryffindor girls' dorm, and your bed is next to Miss Granger." At this he dismissed us, and Draco walked out of the room, leaving us behind. At this moment, I knew that I had lost my brother of thirteen years, and my friend.

_1 month later…_

**Bella's POV**

I needed somewhere to sit and think, and also to avoid the vindictive stares of the Slytherin's. Everyone knew that I was Harry's sister, and that I had been adopted by the Malfoy's when I was young.

I shut the door quietly in a free class in the Astronomy tower. It was a place that I could sit and think, and look up at the stars. My thoughts travelled from 'what happened that day, thirteen years ago?' to 'why did it have to be me?'

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even hear the sounds of approaching footsteps, nor did I feel the warm tears that had come like a waterfall down my cheeks.

"Bella?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Go away." I said stubbornly, and heard him laugh.

I saw the figure sit in next to me, his blond hair stylishly messy, and his dark eyes, I imagined, as dark as ever before.

"What do you want, Draco?" I asked rather rudely. I didn't want anyone to know that I had been crying.

"I just wanted to see if you are alright." He extended his arm to pull away my hair that had stuck to my cheek in the wetness. "Have you been crying?"

"Maybe I have. So go along now, tell all of your little friends that Bella Potter was crying in the Astronomy tower!" I all but yelled, and broke into another round of hysterical crying.

I felt Draco's cool embrace as he hugged me tightly to his chest, and I instantly felt like a baby. "Don't you hate me for being Harry's sister?" I asked after a long time of silence.

"No," Draco replied. "I don't hate you."

"Why don't you? Every other Slytherin does. Every time I pass one of them in the halls, they immediately looked at me with a look of pure hatred. Only the Gryffindors are nice to me anymore." I felt the tears on the brim of my eyes, but I refused to let them flow over.

"Because. I know that it wasn't your fault, and I have lived with you for thirteen years. You are a strong, beautiful person, Bella." I blushed.

**Draco's POV**

I found Bella sitting on the old and dusty floor of one of the Astronomy towers. After thirteen years as a Malfoy, I don't know how she could sit on this.

"Bella?" I asked carefully.

"Go away." Was her stubborn reply. I had to laugh at this. I sat down beside her, and then she spoke to me. "What do you want, Draco?"

"I just wanted to see if you are alright." I pushed aside some of her hair, and found it sticking to her rosy cheek. "Have you been crying?"

"Maybe I have. So go along now, tell all of your little friends that Bella Potter was crying in the Astronomy tower!" She yelled at me. To tell the truth, it hurt a little, but I wasn't going to allow it to get through to me. But instead, it got through to her, and started to frantically cry again.

I pulled her close into my chest, and felt her jagged breathing, the effect of her crying. "Don't you hate me for being Harry's sister?" She asked me after sitting like that for a while.

"No, I don't hate you." Why would I?

"Why don't you? Every other Slytherin does. Every time I pass one of them in the halls, they immediately look at me with a look of pure hatred. Only the Gryffindors are nice to me anymore." She sighed.

"Because. I know that it wasn't your fault, and I have lived with you for thirteen years. You are a strong, beautiful person, Bella." I could feel the warmth rush to her cheeks as she blushed.

**So that is it… for now anyways! I left you guys with a half cliff hanger. **_**What happens with Draco and Bella?**_** Oh, well. You will have to find out later! I won't be able to update for two weeks after this week, as I am moving houses… oh, well. **

**By the way, sorry that I have skipped the next few years for the next chapter, but it was easier, and my plot was better if they were in their seventh year, and yes, the war did happen.**

**Mrs Stephanie Reid-Cullen :P**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My main inspiration for this chapter was **_**Edge of My Dreams**_** by **_**Lisa Mitchell**_**, as I thought that it was fitting for the part where Bella doesn't give up on Draco, even though he did act like a total piece of shit to her after they found out that she was actually Harry's sis.**

_**Don't give up**_

_**Don't give up**_

_**Don't give up**_

_**Don't give up on me I've been trying**_

_**I've been trying**_

_**I've been trying to get you off my mind**_

_**Edge of My Dreams**_** by **_**Lisa Mitchell**_

**3. Return to Hogwarts**

_**In their seventh year, the day before they go back to Hogwarts…**_

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't wait until the next day, the day that we were returning to Hogwarts. Because of the war last year…that I was involved in…we all had to repeat the year that we did (Or were supposed to do…) last year, because, according to McGonagall, we didn't get a good enough education. That meant that we had twice as many first years, but only half of them were incompetent as to the Hogwarts and magical ways. Great…

I had been chosen as Head Girl, as I had been a prefect in my fifth and sixth year. I didn't know who was going to be the Head Boy though. The note didn't have it written in it.

I had packed the last of my things from in number 12 Grimmauld Place. I decided to check in on my brother and Ron, as I knew that Hermione was packed hours ago.

As I got to their room, I heard Ron. "Ugh, Harry, where the bloody hell is my wand?"

I heard Harry laugh and reply, "It is in your back pocket, Ron, where it usually is." I could just imagine my brother rolling his eyes at this point, and Ron would be red from embarrassment. I knew that he would be even more embarrassed if I walked in just then, because he would know that I had heard him. So I checked my reflection in a mirror.

When Dumbledore had told me and Harry that we were siblings, I had changed my hair back to its original colour, an auburn colour, and my eyes the same green that Harry had, the same green that my father, James had…my hair was also the same colour as my mother, Lily's. As for my scar, it was there, on my forehead, the same lightning bolt shape as Harry's. It didn't sting anymore, as I knew that Lord Voldemort was dead, and this time, he was truly dead.

I didn't want to stay lingering on the thought of Voldemort, so I walked into the boys room, and I was almost blown away by the mess on the floor. There were clothes strewn everywhere, I even saw Ron's Hogwarts robe on the floor in front of me.

"Where the bloody hell is my Hogwarts robe now?" Ron complained, searching around on the floor.

"Maybe, Ronald, if you learnt to pack everything when you found it, I wouldn't have found your robe in front of me," I laughed as I held up his robe, and his face turned almost as red as his hair.

"Thanks," he grumbled underneath his breath. Harry and I both laughed at this.

"Need any help?" I asked them.

"Me? No. I have finished. Ron might need some though," laughed my brother, Harry.

He had jet black hair like dad, and his eyes were also the same as dads. He wore black glasses, and his scar was covered by his fringe, as mine was too.

Ron, on the other hand, had ginger hair that seemed to run in his family. He had freckles everywhere, and was constantly red from embarrassment.

I felt someone behind me, and I saw Hermione come up and hug me, her tangled mess of brown hair hitting me in the face. "Congrats! You made it as Head Girl!"

"Really" Asked Harry, clearly not believing it. "After all the trouble that you had aroused at Hogwarts? No." I laughed.

"Hey, it wasn't as much as you. I only found out last year that I was a parslemouth, unlike you, who found out running amuck in you first two years!" I laughed even harder. "And yes, I am Head Girl."

"Oh, God, wait until George hears about this! He will take the micky out of you, just like he and…" Ron's voice trailed off as he thought about his dead brother, Fred, who died last year in that horrible war. It has killed many witches and wizards, and in the end, Harry and I silenced Voldemort forever. But it was nothing to be proud of. We had a few Slytherin's fight on our side, including Draco Malfoy, defying his father, and leaving his mother in tears. We saw a different side of him that day.

"C'mon, Mum wants us downstairs," Ginny said from behind us. We all went down, Ginny and Harry, Hermione and Ron, and me and no one. I felt like the odd one out. Everyone had found love in that war, everyone except for me.

As we got to the bottom, I smelled Molly's good cooking.

"Oh, there you are!" she called from outside, setting the table, I imagine. "Remus and Tonks and Kingsley are coming for tea, so you have better have pack all of your stuff, as we cannot afford to stay up late tonight!"

There was a scattered 'Yes mum' and 'Yes Molly''s. Hermione and I stayed behind as we had already packed. We asked what Molly what she wanted us to do, and she wanted us to finish cooking. I used my wand to make some carrots and potatoes, and Hermione was finishing cooking the steak and chicken with her wand also. Now that we had turned seventeen, we were able to use magic, which was awesome.

We were cooking for about half an hour until Remus, Tonks and Kingsley turned up. We all sat down for tea, and everyone was talking and having a good time, but I didn't seem to fit in anywhere. I was sitting between Harry and George. George hadn't been his usual self ever since the war, he wasn't even eating. He wasn't even talking. He was a walking corpse that was breathing. I looked to my right which was where Harry was sitting, and he was talking with Ginny about something that I didn't think that I wanted to know about. Ugh, the things that love can do to you. Sometimes, when Harry is with Ginny, I felt like I didn't even know him.

"Good luck to you five that are returning to Hogwarts, I hope that you will have a better year than your last." Everyone fell silent as Kingsley spoke. "I have received news that Minerva McGonagall will be your headmistress."

We all went to bed after dinner, and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing pain in my neck. Must've slept badly. I put a pair of skinny denim jeans, black flats, and a purple tank top. I also pulled on a black jacket, as I knew that it would get colder as the day grew on. I was walking around in a haze. Today I would be returning to Hogwarts, the one place that I thought that I would never return to, not after our quest to find the horcruxes, and destroy them in order to destroy Voldemort.

"Good morning, Bells," Harry pulled me into a good morning hug. I looked around to everyone. Hermione and Ginny were wearing clothes that were similar to mine. Ron and Harry were wearing jeans and a t-shirt, not bothering to put on a jacket, even though they new that Molly was going to bug them later to put on one.

I sat next to Hermione, and ate some bacon and pancakes. I drank some pumpkin juice. I was silent the whole way through breakfast.

"Bella, I know that something is wrong, what's up?" Hermione asked on the way back to the room that she, Ginny and I shared.

"C'mon, Bella, spill," Ginny told me too.

"Alright," I sighed. "When that war began, Harry fell in love with you, Ginny, and Ron fell in love with you, Hermione, and then only person that I loved was Cedric, and he died in my fourth year," I was on the brink of tears, but I didn't let them spill over and become a waterfall.

Hermione rubbed my arm. "It's okay, Bella, you will find someone."

"Yeah," added in Ginny, "you just haven't found the right person yet."

"Thanks, guys."

We walked into our room, and picked up our luggage and walked down the stairs into the lounge. I looked at everyone else, and they had their luggage too.

Soon, we were at the train station, on platform 9 ¾, a place that I never thought that I would be again. Ever. We walked on the scarlet train in silence.

"Sorry, guys, but I have to go to the head compartment," I told them.

"I wonder who the Head Boy is," Harry thought aloud.

"Hopefully it isn't Malfoy!" said Ron as Harry and him were laughing now. Even though Draco had turned over to our side during the war, Harry and Ron did still not trust him.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. "See you guys."

I walked off to the compartment on my own. I wondered who the Head Boy would be, and I only hoped that it was someone nice. When I walked in, I saw a boy with blond hair, a pale complexion, stormy grey eyes, and a voice I only knew too well.

"Draco?" I questioned the boy.

"Yeah, it is me. I am the Head Boy," Draco said sarcastically. "And I take it that you are Head Girl?"

"Yeah," I told him, and he got up and hugged me. There was something different, I noticed, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I looked around at the spacious area. It was noticeably bigger than the other compartments, and the seats were black and puffy. The window was the length of the floor to the roof, and its width was the side to the other.

I strapped in my luggage, and sat down on the right hand side. I looked at Draco. Even though we weren't siblings anymore, I still cared for him and his wellbeing.

"So…What happened last year? I didn't see you until the war," I asked him.

"Oh, nothing much. Snape was the Headmaster, and the teachers were mostly death eaters. There were still a few teachers from before but…When one of those death eater teachers sentenced you to detention, instead of having to write lines, or do something like that, you had the Cruciatus curse put on you often. It was horrible. But of course, I had to be loyal, my parents wouldn't allow it if I had turned over to the light side. But I turned anyway." I gave him a small smile, getting lost in his dark, stormy eyes.

_Whoa_, I thought. _That was weird. Getting lost in Draco's eyes, Bells? You've lost it. Completely._ My mental voice was right. I had lost it.

I fell asleep soon after that, telling Draco to wake me when we were near Hogwarts so that I could change.

He woke me simply with a touch. "C'mon, you have got to change."

"Oh, right." This was awkward.

"Um…I'll go catch up with a couple of friends…right…err…"

"Just go!" I jokingly pushed him out. I pulled the blinds, and took out my robes and got changed. My white shirt, black knee-length skirt, my knee-length grey socks, and my black shoes with the tiniest bit of a heel. I pulled on my coat, and I pulled open the blinds, putting my clothes back into my trunk.

I sat down, and almost fell asleep again, when Draco walked in.

"Hey, sleepy head, you can't fall asleep again," I laughed at his comment.

"Yeah, I guess," I said as I stifled a yawn.

**Draco's POV**

I walked back to the compartment, and the blinds were up, so she must be dressed. I opened up the door, and walked in to see Bella falling asleep on the seats.

"Hey, sleepy head, you can't fall asleep again," I told her, and she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied and then stifled a yawn.

I walked over to my seat, and looked at her. Her eyes were a wonderful green, her hair a brilliant auburn, and her skin a wonderful porcelain colour. Her scar was there, like always, but it was covered by the fringe that she decided to have today.

"So…how was your summer?" she asked me, her eyes meeting mine for the second time.

"Oh, I was just hanging out with my death eater father, who used the Cruciatus curse on me many a times as I betrayed him for going over to the light side, and I was with my scared shitless mother, who did nothing to stop my fathers cursing," I sighed. It was terrible, and awfully painful. "So, I can already bet that yours was way better."

"Oh, really now?" She countered. "Try hanging out with two sets of lovebirds, snogging every frickin' where, not to mention Tonks and Remus, and hanging out with Fleur all the time!" She must've really hated her holiday. "Yeah, it was so much better than yours."

I laughed at this. "Who are the two sets of lovebirds?" I asked.

"Oh, right. We forgot to tell you. Hermione and Ron, and Ginny and Harry."

"Right." I had forgotten that they had gotten together after the war. "Yeah, I remember now."

She laughed, and then I felt the train pull up at Hogsmead Station. Bella got up, and went for the door, but trying to act like a gentleman, I opened the door for her. Our hands touched, and something that felt like an electric vibe shocked through my body. I guess that something happened to Bella, too, as she pulled her hand away immediately. She walked out.

We walked to the carriages in silence. We took a seat in our own, as we were the last ones off of the train.

"Hey, are still metamorphmagus?" I asked her.

She turned her hair a brilliant shade of pink, and her eyes red. "Does that answer your question?"

I laughed. "Dare you to walk into Hogwarts like that."

"Okay!" She laughed. "Can I change my eye colour back to green so that everyone will know that it is me?"

She changed her eye colour back to emerald green, and she straightened her hair out until came to her waist, and she took the fringe away, so that everyone could see her scar. She looked at peace as she looked forward to where the thestrals **(A/N: sorry, I don't know the spelling. Also, sorry for any other spelling mistakes!)**, and patted one of their heads. Most people can see them now, ever since Voldemort died last year. So they can see the thestrals, as only people who have seen a person die can.

She turned back around, and looked into my emotionless grey eyes, and I looked into her brilliant green ones.

I must be crazy. Malfoy's don't have feelings. There is only one logical explanation, that doesn't involve me being crazy.

I must be in love with Bella Lily Potter.

**Bella's POV**

We arrived in Hogwarts soon, and Draco stepped off the carriage. I fully expected him to turn away and leave me here. I took a step near the edge, my now bright pink hair getting the way of my eyes, and almost fell, if it wasn't for a pair of hands capturing my waist, and putting me gently on the ground. I was thankful.

"Thanks, Draco." I looked up, and he was smiling.

"I think that pink is the new colour for disaster." I laughed at his comment.

"Yeah, must be."

We walked into to Hogwarts in silence, and found McGonagall.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Potter," she looked at my hair, suddenly not sure if it was me or not.

"Yeah, it is me, professor," I told her.

"Oh, okay." She was confused. "I just wanted to tell you that you have you own common room, bathroom and room each, just over there." She pointed across the hall to a door. "And, well, you must get to dinner."

McGonagall shook her head at me one more time, which I could only imagine it was because of my pink hair, and walked off to help the first years get ready for their sorting.

"I guess that we had better get to the feast, after all, we are Head Boy and Girl," I said, and we walked off to the great hall.

When we walked in, a 'Vaughan, Rhiana' went to Ravenclaw, and that was the last person. I went to go and sit at the Gryffindor table, raising a lot of heads as they turned to look at my bright pink hair. I poked my tongue out at Draco childishly – who was walking to the Slytherin table – and turned my hair back to its natural auburn

Harry laughed as he saw my hair, and Ron did too. Hermione just shook her head at the boys, laughing herself.

"Since when have you and Draco been friends?" Harry asked.

"Since when I was little, for your information. In case you don't remember, I thought he was my brother for twelve years!" I exclaimed at him. "And, besides, he is Head Boy."

Harry and Ron both gagged, and Hermione looked sick.

"Draco? Head Boy?" Exclaimed Harry.

"What will the world come to next?" Exclaimed Ron.

"Oh, come on, he isn't that bad," countered Hermione.

"But he is a bloody git!" Harry and Ron were outraged.

My hair turned red at their remark, showing that I was angry. "Hey! He isn't that bad!"

"H-hem," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and looked at me with a smile. "Before we eat our wonderful feast that I am sure that you are all looking forward to, I would like to introduce our new Head Boy and Girl!" Uh, oh. Please, no! "Please, Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Bella Potter could you please stand!"

I changed my hair back to its natural auburn colour, and I stood up, my mental voice screaming _NO!_ But I stood still, smiling as the students of Hogwarts were clapping. I saw many of the younger students gasp in awe as they saw me, and they pointed and whispered to the person beside them.

"Now, on a different note," McGonagall continued as I sat down, "most of you would have been present at the war last year," many people gasped and had a look upon their face that looked like they wished that they weren't there last year, "and I am happy to say that the two Potters have officially ended Lord Voldemort and his rein!" Everyone clapped, and I got hugged by many different people. Some people weren't there last year, but I would have thought that they would have read the Daily Profit and found out that way. "Now, everyone, enjoy our feast!"

Plates and plates of food covered the tables, and we started to eat merrily. There were more foods than you would find in a supermarket! We laughed and talked about our holidays that were mainly spent playing Quidditch or just hanging out. Everyone wasn't scared anymore, as Voldemort was dead.

I looked at Harry, who was smiling and eating, while talking with Seamus, Dean and Ron. I was glad to see that he was happy; I haven't seen him like this in years. Since our fourth year, when Voldemort returned. It was terrible, horrible. The thought that Voldemort was back after me…ugh. I almost shit myself when I found out.

We had finished the main course, and now we were on to dessert. I laughed joyfully at everyone's talking while I ate mint ice cream and red jelly. It was the most fun I had for ages.

"Hey, Bells, you should turn your hair bright red!" Laughed Harry.

"Yeah, become one of us!" Ron laughed too.

I turned my hair bright red easily, and they all laughed. "What? Too…red for you?" I retorted.

They shook their heads and I laughed along with them, knowing how ridiculous I looked.

The great hall cleared out soon after; half the first years finding out where their common room was for the first time, and the other half finding out for the second time. Many of the younger students went back to their common room, probably tired. The seventh years stayed around for a while, or at least until McGonagall told us to leave. Someone came up behind me.

"You do remember where our common room is, don't you Potter?" Draco asked, sarcastically.

"Oh, shit! I forgot to tell Harry, Ron and Hermione!" I ran up to them. "Hey guys, um, I am not in the Gryffindor common room anymore, I am in another."

"Oh okay," Harry replied, glaring at Draco who was standing behind me. I slapped him. "What? Found yourself a new boyfriend, Harry?" He scowled at me, and Ginny and Hermione laughed.

I walked out of the entrance hall, and heard Draco follow behind me. "Hmm…" he thought. "I like your hair like that, it looks...wild." I laughed at his comment on my hair. I turned my hair the way that it was before I knew that I was a Potter. Blond, straight and long. My eyes also changed to Draco's grey colour. "Don't…" He sounded…pained.

I changed my hair back to its original colour and my eyes too. I didn't want to hurt Draco. "Sorry," I apologised as I rubbed his arm.

"It's okay, it just brings back memories…" he drifted off in thought.

We got to the common room, and I was astounded. The colours were green, silver, red and yellow; typical, Slytherin and Gryffindor colours. I laughed at this. There was a brown wooden fireplace, and there were two black, leather couches on either side, with a carpet in the middle. And directly across from the fireplace, were a small circular table that was black also, and four chairs surrounding it. There were two doors either side of the room, one green, which was on the left side, and a red door, which was on the right side. There was also a brown door at the furthermost wall of the common room that I guessed was the bathroom.

"So… I am guessing that the door that is green is yours, and the red one is mine?" I asked, and he nodded in response. "Well, I am going for a bath first, and you cannot stop me!"

I heard his silent laugh somehow in my mind, and I was shocked. I didn't know that I could read minds! I decided to leave it, though, as I was tired and I was sure that my brain was playing tricks on me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, yeah, I know, I always change my name, but I felt like being random! The author **_**Princess of the dark side xx**_** is my un-twin, and she is obsessed too! Anyway… The Cullen's do come, just to let you know…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either books, they belong to the fantastic authors Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot. XD**

4. Finding Yourself

I woke up and looked around. The room's décor was mainly red and gold, but a touch of green and silver was there too. It had a double bed in the middle, and walk-in-robe to far end, a set of drawers next to the door, and a couch just in front of the bed.

I yawned and stretched, and then stood up. I walked over to the walk-in-robe, and pulled out my Hogwarts robes, a towel and my toiletries, and went to have a shower.

It was warm and relaxing, telling my muscles to relax. It was our first day of classes, and I was going to work extra hard this year, pass everything with and exceeds expectations or outstanding in my N.E.W.T.'s.

I got out and went to sit on the couch. It was six o'clock and I new that Draco wasn't up yet. So I stretched out, taking up the whole sofa, and almost fell asleep again until I heard a door open.

It wasn't Draco's door it wasn't the bathroom nor my room. It was the entrance door.

"Draco?" I asked, not bothering to turn and look.

"Yeah, it is me, who else knows our password?" I could imagine the smirk on his face and the shaking of his head.

"What were you doing? Fucking Parkinson?" I asked him giggling.

"No," he said angrily at me, and at this I propped myself up on my elbows, and turned toward him, looking over the couch. "If you really want to know, I have broken up with her," he said, trying to be nice. I frowned. When did he break up with her? "And I had to get my timetable; I forgot to get it last night."

"Oh, okay," I sighed. "I guess I need to get mine too." I started to get up.

"I also took the courtesy of getting yours, too," he told me, and handed it to me.

"Oh, okay, thanks." This wasn't the Draco I knew, he usually told people to go do things themselves, and he was never up this early. And he wouldn't have gotten his timetable, he would have left it. Oh, well.

I looked at my timetable.

_Isabella Potter_

_9.00-10.00: Potions with Professor Slughorn_

_10.00-12.00: Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall_

_12.00-1.30: Lunch_

_1.30-2.30: Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Page_

_2.30:4.30: Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Reid __**(Ha ha, I just wanted to teach that! :P)**_

_4.30-5.30: Charms with Professor Lauder_

_7.00-9.00: Dinner_

Great! I got everything that I wanted.

"Hey, Draco!" I called out to him in his room. "Show me your timetable."

He walked out with no shirt on and I had to admit, he was actually really hot. What am I thinking! He handed me his timetable, and I looked at it.

_Draco Malfoy_

_9.00-10.00: Potions with Professor Slughorn_

_10.00-12.00: Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall_

_12.00-1.30: Lunch_

_1.30-2.30: Astronomy with Professor Vaughan_

_2.30:4.30: Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Reid _

_4.30-5.30: Charms with Professor Lauder_

_7.00-9.00: Dinner_

Almost everything was the same, except that I had Care of Magical Creatures where he had Astronomy. Oh, well. At least I knew someone that had mainly the same classes as me. Hopefully Harry, Ron or Hermione had that same class.

He walked out of his room wearing his robes. "What classes do you have?"

"The same as yours, but I have Care of Magical Creatures where you have Astronomy." To be quite frank, I would have thought that he had looked at my timetable, making sure that I didn't have the same classes as him. Hmm…Draco seems to have changed in a way, and I never thought that possible.

He walked over and sat beside me where my feet were. He looked at me, and I looked at him, and I could only imagine that the looked on my face was a one of confusion.

"Since when did you ever share anything, Draco?" I asked his sarcastically, as he was sharing the couch with me.

"Since when did you ever call me Draco?" He asked equally as sarcastically. But he did have a point. I had only called him Draco when he was my brother, and then yesterday on the train, and this morning. Man, something has changed about me too!

"I dunno," I said, and his eyes caught mine again, and I couldn't help but looked into his grey, gloomy eyes that were, for once, filled with emotion like I had never seen before. I looked away suddenly, my cheeks starting to blush.

Something was wrong with me.

We sat there for a while in silence. After a while, I looked at the Grandfather clock. Seven thirty, it read. Time for breakfast.

"C'mon Draco, time for breakfast." I pulled him by his hand, and as soon as I did, it felt…weird.

"There we go again with the whole _Draco_ thing!" He exclaimed jokingly.

"Fine, then, Malfoy!" I smiled and punched him jokingly on the arm.

We got to the Great Hall, and walked in, everybody already there. Oops. But they were all staring at us. Why? I looked down, making sure that I hadn't forgotten to put on anything, when I noticed something. Something that I hadn't noticed before.

I was holding hands with Draco Malfoy.

I gasped, pulled away, and danced toward the Gryffindor table, trying to act normal. I took a glass of pumpkin juice and started to drink it. Just as I did, Ron said something utterly retarded.

"When the hell did you start going out with Malfoy?" I almost spat out my pumpkin juice. Shit! Is that what he thought?

"For your information, Ronald, I am not going out with _Draco_," heavy emphasis on the _Draco_. "I pulled him by his hand accidentally to get him off of the couch, and I forgot to let go. Is that okay with you, or would you like to replace James as my father for being over protective and such?" I knew that the last part was out of line, but he was in no position to make assumptions about my life.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and I immediately felt ashamed of what I said. The goes the old Slytherin part of me, telling people off for a little comment.

"Um, Bells, tryouts for Quidditch are tonight at six, and you are co captain," Harry informed me.

"Oh, okay. Wait, why am I co captain?" I asked him, confused. I had never done anything special that had made me deserve to be co captain.

"Because, you are my sister, and you are the seeker, so you are co captain. And because you are the team. No buts, ifs or whys."

I hated it when Harry got his way. But he was my brother, I had to love him. Even if I had hated him for three years prior to knowing that he was my brother, but…

"Yeah, sure, I will be there. Show me your timetables, Ron, Harry, Hermione." They all went into their bags and got out their timetables.

_Harry Potter_

_9.00-10.00: Charms with Professor Lauder_

_10.00-12.00: Potions with Professor Slughorn_

_12.00-1.30: Lunch_

_1.30-2.30: Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Page_

_2.30:4.30: Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Reid _

_4.30-5.30: Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall_

_7.00-9.00: Dinner_

Cool, Harry and I had DADA and Care of Magical Creatures together.

_Hermione Granger_

_9.00-10.00: Astronomy with Professor Vaughan_

_10.00-12.00: Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall_

_12.00-1.30: Lunch_

_1.30-2.30: History of Magic with Professor Moore_

_2.30:4.30: Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Reid _

_4.30-5.30: Potions with Professor Slughorn_

_7.00-9.00: Dinner_

So I had Transfiguration and DADA with Hermione.

_Ronald Weasley_

_9.00-10.00: Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Page_

_10.00-12.00: Potions with Professor Slughorn_

_12.00-1.30: Lunch_

_1.30-2.30: Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall_

_2.30:4.30: Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Reid _

_4.30-5.30: Charms with Professor Lauder_

_7.00-9.00: Dinner_

So…I had Charms and DADA with Ron. I looked at them, and told them my classes, and then it was suddenly time to go.

"See you later in DADA, I guess, except Harry with Care of Magical Creatures," I said, and they said goodbye too, but I was the only who walked over to doors, my head down. I suddenly bumped into a large figure.

"Do you mind if I come?" It asked. "Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle didn't make it in to potions."

"Sure, Draco. No one else is in this class of mine either," I mumbled, and we set off for the dungeons, with the stares of many people following us.

"Did you know that after what everyone saw this morning, I have had many people asking if we were going out?" He told me.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," I said. "When charming Ronald asked me, I almost spat out my pumpkin juice at him."

I looked at him, and he was cracking up laughing, and I whacked him over the head, which only made him laugh more.

_Bella, _I heard in my head, _so beautiful even when she is angry_.

"Draco, don't lie to me, but did you just think _Bella, so beautiful even when she is angry_?" I asked him seriously. If I was reading his mind, then I wanted to know.

"How do you know?" He asked with a stunned face, one that said 'Holy shit!' loud and clear.

"B-because, I…I just h-heard it in my h-head…" My voice trailed off. Should I go see the nurse?

But it was too late, we were already at potions.

"Ah! Miss Potter! Taking potions again this year? I missed you last year," Professor Slughorn sighed.

"Yes, sir, but can I please go to the hospital wing? I…I am not f-feeling well…" I told him, feeling a major headache coming on, and I felt like I was going to throw up anytime soon.

"Of course, Mr Malfoy, do you mind taking Miss Potter?" He asked Draco.

"Yes, sir," Draco replied.

"Oh, and stay with her, she looks very sick."

At this we walked off to the hospital wing, my hand over my stomach, trying to squeeze the pain out. I also held my forehead, as if I was trying to massage the pain out.

"I would offer to carry you, but considering that I know that you will say no…" he said, and I was shocked by his behaviour. This was so not like Draco; he wouldn't offer to do anything nice, not even when I knew him as a brother. "But what you said before, about the reading minds thing? Can you read what I am thinking now?"

_Bella, please don't throw up! _Was his voice in my head.

"Yeah, _Bella, please don't throw up!_ Ha ha, very unique," I said the last part sarcastically.

"I think that we should tell Madame Pomfrey," he almost ordered me.

"Yeah, probably. Just don't tell anyone else, please! Otherwise everyone will think that I am a freak, as well as a parslemouth!" Oh, I felt really faint now. Thankfully, I saw the white of the hospital wing before I was fully out.

**Draco's POV**

I caught Bella as soon as she fainted, her face going pale.

"Madame Pomfrey!" I yelled out.

"Yes Mr Malfoy?" She came out with a scowl on her face. She obviously didn't like me. "It is time for class-" She cut herself off when she saw Bella. "Oh my!" She gasped. "Put her down on the bed!" I walked over and Bella on the bed and Madame Pomfrey asked what happened.

"Well, she said that she can read minds, and then she asked Professor Slughorn if she could go to the hospital wing as she was feeling faint, and he told me to accompany her, and then as soon as we got here she just fainted."

"Oh, well, Mr Malfoy, could you please stay here with her while I go and get Professor McGonagall?" I nodded and off she went.

I looked at Bella, a Bella that I wished was mine. She was beautiful, funny, intelligent, charming, and amazing. I looked at her gorgeous auburn hair, her pale face, and her amazing face. If only…

About five hours later, I turned as I heard voices coming from behind me, and I saw McGonagall and Pomfrey.

"Yes! Mr Malfoy said that Miss Potter said that she can read minds!" Madame Pomfrey told McGonagall.

"Well, this isn't unexpected. She is a parslemouth, and she used see into Voldemort's mind, as well as Mr Potter." McGonagall walked over and stood beside her bed. She looked at her, as if she couldn't believe that it was really her.

About ten seconds later, Bella's eyelids fluttered open. "Did I hear my name?" She asked, looking very confused. "Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital wing, Bella." She just looked at me when I said this. "You don't remember, do you?"

"No, I remember telling you that I could read minds, and then…Nothing," Bella said as she looked around at everyone, her eyes lingering on me. "Why? Why am I in the hospital wing, I thought that I asked Professor Slughorn because I was feeling sick, not faint?"

"Well, Miss Potter, Mr Malfoy here caught you as soon as you fainted out side the door, and then he brought you in here, and he told me that you said that you could read minds. Is that true?" Madame Pomfrey demanded of her.

"Well, yeah. But it seems that I can only read Draco's, as he is thinking that he likes the colour emerald green because…well, I don't really know," she lied about the last part. I was thinking _I like the colour emerald green because of the colour of Bella's eyes,_ just to trip her up and say that. It didn't work, of course. Smart girl.

"Is this true Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," I told her.

I looked back at Bella, and she looked at me, her green eyes trying to find the emotion within me, and it looked like she found it. Whereas her eyes were the complete opposite. They were like a tunnel to her soul **(A/N: I think I took that out of some book, probably Twilight or something)**.

_We need to talk,_ I said in my head, hoping that she heard me. I continued to look at her, and she smiled faintly and a nod of her was all I saw before Madame Pomfrey ushered me out.

**Bella's POV**

_We need to talk, _I heard Draco's voice in my head. I smiled faintly, knowing that it probably turned out like a grimace, and nodded my head. That was all that he said to me, as Madame Pomfrey steered him out saying something like _she needs her rest, now go,_ and I couldn't help but laugh at the smirk on his face.

_This isn't over, Potter,_ I heard him whisper in my thoughts, and I could tell that there was a smile on his face.

_Sure it isn't, Malfoy,_ I thought, with a smile on my face.

After McGonagall left, mumbling something about her having to take care of some business, I thought about loads of things. Well, one thing actually. Draco.

I didn't know how I felt about him. I had changed him to become a nicer person, and he did act so very like a gentleman. I liked this; it was nice for a change instead of the asshole Draco, we had a gentleman. But I wasn't sure if I like _like_ him. If you get what I mean… I mean, sure, he is hot, gorgeous, a gentleman, but he was also supposed to be my enemy, and I thought him my brother for thirteen years for Merlins sake! It wasn't supposed to be like this, we were supposed to hate each others guts – not that I want that now – because Harry and I destroyed Voldemort, and his dad was one of his followers, and so was Draco! But I believe that Draco was forced into being a death eater, I mean, here he is now, being friends with me.

"Miss Potter, you need your rest. I mean it. If you are to return to classes tomorrow, you need at least eight hours sleep at the minimum!" Madame Pomfrey came over and pulled up my sheets. I looked over at the clock. It read nine thirty. Shit, I had missed dinner! "Don't worry, Miss Potter, I have some food for you," she told me as if she could read my mind.

She went back into the room that she came from, and within ten seconds she came back out with a tray full of food. She handed it over to me, and I started to eat it hungrily. After about five minutes of eating, I was full and felt kind of sick.

"Madame Pomfrey?" I called out.

"Yes, my dear?" She rushed into the white room.

"I am so full, and it was fantastic, thank you," I told her, and she took the tray with a smile on her face.

"Just make sure that you get to sleep now, dear." She walked out of the room.

As soon as I shut my eyelids I had fallen asleep.

I woke up the next…I didn't actually know what time it was. I looked over to the clock, where it read quarter to six. I felt something on my right hand, and I looked over to see a figure holding it.

"Bella?" It asked excited.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"It is quarter to six at night, and you were sleeping all day," he told me with a smile on his face.

I heard footsteps to my left where Madame Pomfrey walked out of her room. "Ah! Good afternoon, Miss Potter, about time that you woke. You have been asleep for about twenty hours!" Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "I wasn't going to wake you, figuring that you needed sleep." She walked over. "You may go now, Miss Potter. Go and get something to eat, you will need it." She smiled and walked back over to her room.

_We need to talk,_ I heard Draco in my thoughts. I nodded to him, and we walked out of the hospital wing, and into an empty classroom.

"What did you mean when you were thinking _Bella, so beautiful even when she is angry_, and _I like the colour emerald green because of the colour of Bella's eyes_?" I asked him, still holding his hand.

"Well…" He didn't know what to say. I had finally stumped Draco Malfoy. "Well, I was calling you beautiful, and I like the emerald green colour of your eyes," he finally admitted sheepishly.

I laughed aloud. "Does Draco Malfoy have feelings for one Bella Potter?" I giggled.

"Oh, I dunno, he just might," he laughed, and then pulled me in closer. "He just might," he repeated before his lips met mine.

It was a sweet kiss, but it was amazing. It felt so right, and so wonderful. I savoured the moment, knowing that we couldn't tell, as we would be scrutinised against it.

We broke apart, and we hugged, my head falling on his chest, listening to his breathing for what felt like an eternity.

"We should probably get back, you know, before dinner starts," Draco broke the silence.

"Yeah, probably," I agreed, and then we walked to the great hall hand in hand. As soon as we got to the doors, we let go though, and I walked over to sit next to Harry.

"Bella, where were you last night?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Shit! I totally forgot about Quidditch tryouts! I am so sorry Harry, but you know that I spend a lot of time in the hospital wing," I told him in a rush.

"It's okay," he said, "I saved you the spot of seeker, and Ron made it as keeper again!"

"Thanks Harry! Congrats Ron!" I said excitedly.

I looked at Hermione who was just sitting there. "So, why were you walking with Malfoy with a smile on your face and a hand in his?" she asked.

"Um…Never mind," I mumbled and looked down at my food. "I'm not hungry," I decided. "I'm going to back to the common room."

I tried to read their minds, but I couldn't. It seems that I can only read Draco's.

_Hm…I wonder what is wrong with Bella. She isn't eating, and she looks pissed of,_ Draco thought, and looked over to me. I gave him a quick smile as I walked out of the great hall, everyone's eyes on me.

Instead of going to my room, I went out to the astronomy tower, which is where I usually sat just to get away from everyone. And it usually worked, except for that time in my third year when Draco found me. It was only after that when he started to ignore me and hate me. I sat down and felt the warm tears stream down my face as I remember those years, when Voldemort was alive, when Draco hated me, and everything else. Losing Fred, who was like a brother to me. Dumbledore dying, he was like the father that I had never actually had. Everyone else, gone. It was a terrible year last year, and I had almost lost my brother and my two best friends because of Voldemort, and in the end Harry and I killed him, though. But the horrid memories are still there, they still haunt me in my sleep. I shuddered at everything, and felt the tears streaming down my face faster than ever.

_Bella? Bella, where are you?_ Draco's thoughts echoed in my mind, but I just ignored them, not wanting him to find, but at the same time, I did. _Bella, I know that you can hear me, please…_

I looked behind me and saw him, his face etched with concern for me. "Oh, Bella," Draco gasped and sat beside me, pulling me onto his lap. "What happened?"

"It was just…nothing, I was just r-remembering last y-year, and the y-years b-before that, and…oh, it was t-terrible, the m-memories!" I cried even harder now, making his robes soaking wet. "S-sorry."

"No, its okay," he mumbled to me, and I smiled faintly.

We could have sat like that for an eternity, it just felt so right. But the moment soon ended, knowing that we had to get back. I changed my hair black, and my eyes grey, to portray my emotion.

"C'mon, we got to go," Draco said, and he put his arm around my waist to support me as we walked down the stairs.

We walked past the great hall just as dinner finished, and everyone saw me with Draco's arm around my waist, but I didn't give a shit. They can all get stuffed for what I care, I just wanted to sleep. I was amazingly tired for a girl that had just slept for twenty hours.

We got to the common room without anyone pissing my off though. "Night, Draco," I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Night, Bell," he replied as he gave me a new nickname, and I liked it. _Bell_.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. That was two nights in a row that I had done that. My dream was mainly circled around Draco, the one person that I thought that I would never ever date. Oh, well. I guess that I was wrong.

**Draco's POV**

We walked past the great hall, and they had just finished eating, so they came out and gawked at the sight of me with my arm around an emotional Bella, her hair turned black and eyes grey to portray her emotion: sadness. I almost laughed at the sight of Potter, Weasley and Granger all standing there with their mouths open like they had just seen someone die. We eventually got to _our_ common room without anyone coming up and asking questions.

"Night, Draco," Bell said and stood on her tiptoes to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Bell," I said, and she left and walked off to her room, and I stood there for a moment. She didn't even bother to close the door or get changed, and she lay on her bed, fully out just as her head hit the pillow.

I couldn't believe that she was mine.

I went into my room and sat on my chair, having to complete my potions homework. _Love Potions_, I wrote and shuddered. I hated those things. _It smells differently to every single person, depending on what she/he likes,_ I wonder what Bell likes the smell of? _It is a powerful potion that will make the person who takes it fall in love with the first person of the opposite gender that they lay eyes on. It only creates a replica of love though, not real. _That was enough. Besides, Slughorn only wanted a few sentences on what it does. I bet that Granger girl would have wrote five whole pages on it.

I got changed and fell asleep straight away.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Draco's voice in my head.

_Ugh, potions first. Thankfully I have done that homework. Hopefully Bell is up._ I laughed. I loved this new nickname that he had given me. Bell. It sounds so sweet, like chimes.

I jumped out of bed, and changed into my robes, ready for school. I looked in the mirror, and saw that I had changed my hair black and my eyes grey. It did look different, but I liked it in a way. Hopefully people don't recognise me, and they won't harass me. I left my hair out, putting a single purple streak in it, and curling it. When I was satisfied, I walked into Draco's room quietly, and he was standing in front of his dresser, his back toward me.

_Perfect opportunity_, I thought to myself. I crept up behind him, and jumped on his back, feeling him shudder from being frightened.

_Ha ha, Bell,_ he thought as I kissed his cheek.

"You know what? I am going to stop reading your mind. I like surprises," I giggled, and my lips met his as he swung me around.

"I like that idea," Draco told me as we broke apart. He hugged me. "Morning, Bell."

"Morning, Draco. Now hurry, get dressed," I ordered him as I danced to the door.

"What? Don't you like it?" He spun around with no shirt on, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I might, but I don't think that everyone else will," I laughed as I walked out of the room, with a smile on my face. I sat down on the sofa waiting for Draco to come out.

"Is this any better?" He laughed as he walked out of the room and turned three hundred and sixty degrees and looked at me with a smile. I tried to keep a straight face, but I burst out laughing. "I see that you feel better. And I want to ask you something." I nodded for him to go on. "Will you do me the extraordinary pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes Draco!" I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "C'mon, let's go to breakfast. And hold my hand; I don't care about what anyone thinks, please."

He smiled and grabbed my hand, and we walked down to the great hall, and walked inside still holding hands. I kissed his cheek, ignoring the stares, before I walked over to the Gryffindor table and him to the Slytherin table. I ignored all of their stares, sat down and stared to eat some bacon.

"So, _sis_, when were you planning on telling me that you were going out with Malfoy?" Harry asked, incredulously, and everyone else started to listen in too.

"_Draco_ asked me to be his girlfriend this morning, _bro_, so don't start your shit with me. You have Ginny, Hermione and Ron are together, so I don't see why you have to stop me from doing something that I want for fuck's sake!" I almost screamed, but I made my voice stay quite. From the look on his face, I had probably scared him shitless. Ha. Serves him right for giving me his shit. "When is Quidditch practice?"

"Tonight at six until seven," he replied only just before Professor McGonagall stood up to talk.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat theatrically. "We have invited some new students to our school, and yes they are here to learn magic. Please welcome Dr Cullen, who will be helping out in the hospital wing," she pointed to a blond man who looked real young. "Mrs Cullen who will be helping with many classes," a female came out with auburn hair and pale skin, the same that the doctor had. "And this is Alice Cullen," a girl with short pixie like hair, "Jasper Hale," a boy who looked like he was in pain, and had honey coloured hair, "Emmett Cullen," a guy who looked like a boxer, with brown hair, "Rosalie Hale," a girl that looked like a model with long blond wavy hair, "and Edward Cullen." Out came Edward, he had reddish-brown hair, and looked muscly, although not as much as his brother, Emmett. They all had very pale skin though.

"They will now be sorted. Alice!" The pixie like one floated up to the stool where the hat was.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

"Jasper!" McGonagall called, and up came the guy with honey coloured hair.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Emmett!" The brawly, muscly guy went up.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Rosalie!" The blond girl walked up with a small smirk on her face.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Edward!" The boy with reddish-brown hair walked up.

"RAVENCLAW!" Looks like that Rosalie bitch was all by herself. Hope she doesn't make any moves on my boyfriend, though. I decided to check in on him.

_Look at that bitch! She looks like she gets everything she wants! She even had the fucking courage to come up to me and smile! Ugh, I have a girlfriend, bitch!_ I almost laughed at his mental outrage.

"And please Miss and Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, Hale's and the Cullen's stay behind!" McGonagall called out and we continued eating in almost silence for the next five minutes until she dismissed us. I walked up there leaving Harry and Ron behind, but stayed with Hermione as she was happy about me and Draco.

I met up with Draco and I could feel Harry and Ron's stares on my back, but I would keep my calm.

"You five," McGonagall pointed to us, "will be tutoring these five in the ways of magic. Okay?" She asked, and we all nodded. "On Saturday and Sunday's from nine until eleven, and then from one until three in the library. You are dismissed," she finished and left.

Ron and Harry walked off, and then Hermione met with Ginny, and that left me and Draco to walk off together to potions, and then Cullen's followed behind us. I swirled around.

"What is you first class?" I asked them.

"Potions," said Jasper and Edward.

"Care of magical creatures," said Rosalie.

"Astronomy," said Alice and Emmett.

"Okay, Alice, Emmett, follow Hermione, she has the same class as you," I pointed to Hermione who was just in front of us, and they both left.

"Rosalie, follow Ron," I pointed out Ron, and Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Have you got anything against Ron?" I asked her, sarcastically polite, and pointed my wand against her neck, her face portraying shock.

"No!" She almost screamed.

"Good, now go!" I told her, and I could hear Draco chuckling. I smiled at him. "Okay, now you two follow us to potions."

We walked off, my hand in Draco's, ignoring the stares of others.

"There is no need to walk so slow, I know that you can read my mind or something," I looked behind me to where the two vampires stood. Their faces were ones of shock. "Yes I know that you are vampires, everyone does. We aren't idiots."

"Oh, okay," Jasper said. "Why does everyone stare at you? Do they not like you or something?" He quickened his pace and left Edward behind.

"No, it is just that we aren't meant to be together. Draco is a Slytherin, and I, Bella, am a Gryffindor," I told him.

"Oh," he replied. "Yes, I can feel your emotions." He smiled, and I smiled briefly back. I was starting to like Jasper, but his brother, not so much.

**SO? Give a girl some love! 5 432 words people! My longest chappy so far! YAY! **

**Thank you guys so much for everyone's reviews so far, they have been extraordinarily awesome! If there is anything you want me to change, or add, or get rid of, just review and tell me please! They are what keep me going.**

**Stephie Malfoy-Cullen xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just to let you know, their Defence against the dark arts teacher is going to play an important role in this story XD. I am also sorry about the language for the little ears! So sorry! But really, it is rated T.**

5. The Cullen's

We walked into the potions classroom just twenty minutes late.

"Sorry, Professor," I said and walked with the Cullen's up to Slughorn's desk while Draco took a seat.

"No worries, Miss Potter," he replied with a smile, and then looked up at the Cullen's. "Who do we have here?"

"Oh, right," I sighed. "This is Jasper Hale," I pointed to Jasper, and smiled, "and Edward Cullen," I pointed to Edward, the smile fading from my face. I didn't like him too much, but I don't really know why.

"Yes, well Mr Hale and Mr Cullen, you may take a seat here," Slughorn said as he waved his wand to create two desks and chairs.

Jasper gave me a smile before he sat, whereas Edward went and saw without a glance backward. I hated him so much, but I still didn't know why. It was just on pure instinct. I walked over and sat next to Draco, and sighed. I was so not looking forward to today, I was going to get stared at a lot today, and I didn't really want to put up with it. Ugh!

_Its okay, Bells, don't tense up. I can feel it, so please, whatever you are thinking of please tell me so that we can get through it together!_ Draco said quietly in my mind, and I just smiled at him.

_I'll tell you later,_ I mouthed to him.

_You had better, I hate seeing you in pain._

We spent the rest of the lesson learning about the Polyjuice potion and its side effects. After Slughorn told us that there was no homework, we packed up and left with Jasper, leaving Edward to trail behind us.

_When are you going to tell?_ Draco asked in my thoughts.

_Later,_ I mouthed, and jerked my head to my left where Jasper stood and behind me where Edward stood.

_Okay._

I smiled at him, and we went to Transfiguration where Draco, Jasper and I met with Hermione, whereas Edward walked over to a spot by himself, obviously preferring it that way. We talked a bit as McGonagall was obviously late. Just as I thought that, she walked out of the door, telling us to go inside and take a seat. I walked with Jazz and Edward up to McGonagall's desk.

"Yes, Potter?" She said, looking up from the desk.

"These are the two new students, Jasper and Edward," I said as I pointed them.

She nodded, and then looked down. "You may take a seat."

Jazz walked over with me, while Edward went and sat somewhere else. Jazz sat next to Hermione, with me on the other side of her, and Draco next to me.

We were learning how to change people into whatever form we wanted, but first we were doing rabbits. I laughed as I changed Draco into a blond rabbit, listening to his thoughts.

_Why the hell is everyone so big? Man, I never thought that rabbits were this small. Hey! Look, I am blond! Ha ha! _I laughed at his thoughts, as I saw the blond rabbit running around chasing its tail.

"Congratulations, Miss Potter, this is amazing! I never expected anyone to get it on their first turn! Fifteen points to Gryffindor!" McGonagall complimented me.

"Thank you professor," I smiled and then used the reverse spell to change Draco back to being human. McGonagall walked off to inspect other pairs. Hermione was working with Jazz, and she had turned Jazz into a honey coloured rabbit. "Ha, Draco, you so shouldn't have chased your tail, you looked so much like a dog!" I laughed.

"Ha ha, so funny Bells, now it's your turn!" He laughed at me as I imagined myself looking like a black rabbit with a purple streak. I heard McGonagall congratulate him and give fifteen points to Slytherin, Draco changed me back to being human, and we walked over, laughing imagining a rabbit with a purple streak, to Hermione and Jazz. Hermione was a brown rabbit, and Jazz was having a little bit of trouble turning her back.

"Wow, Jazz! That is really good! Just keep trying," I told him, and he smiled at me, and with one more try Hermione was human again.

"Wow, it felt so weird to be a rabbit!" She laughed as she clutched her forehead, probably dizzy. We all laughed, and we went to pack up because class was nearly over.

McGonagall dismissed us, and we all went to lunch.

"Oh, Merlin, I am so not looking forward to seeing Harry and Ron! They are so annoying, I mean, come on! Harry might be my brother, but he doesn't need to try to run my life! And Ron might be my best friend, but he doesn't need to crack a shit whenever I have a new boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"I can't blame them," Draco said, and we all looked at him. "What? I mean, I used to call Hermione a mudblood, sorry about that by the way," he apologised to Hermione, and she smiled. "I used annoy Po-Harry about being a half-blood and destroying Voldemort and heaps of other crap that I can't even remember, and I used to annoy We-Ron about being a blood traitor and such! I mean, I don't think that they should like me."

"Well, even if they don't like you, I don't think that they should hate you either, I mean you have changed, you aren't a psycho asshole anymore!" I told him furiously.

He just smiled back. _Yeah, I guess. Is that really what she thought of me? _Was his train of thought. We walked into the great hall in silence, and we were also the last there. We sat down in silence, the stares of everyone following us. Ugh!

I sat next to Hermione and Ginny, and talked with them, ignoring the hypocritical stares of Ron and Harry. I looked over at them, and their stares felt like a thousand knives digging into my heart. I couldn't stay angry at them forever.

"Come on, get it out of your system," I said to them, but as I did I regretted ever saying it.

"How could you date that foul, loathsome evil little cockroach?" Ron almost yelled.

"Sorry, Ronald, but I believe that Hermione said those exact same words in our third year, and believe that she is sitting next to me, talking to me, and not staring at me like I am some circus freak!" I told him. "Merlin, can you two just stop hating him! He had changed; he isn't the same old asshole anymore!"

"I know," Harry sighed. "He is good for you, Bella, and I don't hate him anymore, not after seeing the way that you have changed him. I don't exactly want to be his best friend, either," he told me. "So, Ronald, shut up or else I shall curse you until you run over to Malfoy basically kissing his feet for forgiveness!"

I laughed. I was glad that Harry was back on my side, and Ron was too.

"Okay, then," Ron sighed. "Just don't let him call me Weasel-bee again!"

"Yeah, just don't call him Malfoy. He has stopped calling you guys Weasley and Potter." I stood up, not having eaten anything, and went over to the Slytherin table, where I caught glances of the Slytherins, but the glances didn't say 'hey, I hate you!" or 'hey, you are my best friend!" they were kind of in the middle. I found Draco, and pulled him off the bench, almost making him fall off it. I looked at Parkinson, her usual bitchy stare greeted me. I rolled my eyes at her, and turned my hair red and my eyes to a bright fiery red colour. She looked scared shitless, and I was pleased with my work. "Come on, Draco."

"Yeah, Bells, just a sec," he said as he fixed himself up and grabbed his bag, and I pulled him over to the Gryffindor table. "What are we doing?" He hissed in my ear, and I put a finger up to his mouth.

"Harry, Ron, I would like you to apologise to Draco for your terrible behaviour to him over the past few days, and try to be friends," I told them.

"S-sorry, _Draco_," Harry said. "Let's try to be friends."

"Yeah, sorry," Ron said. "What Harry said."

"Um…Thank you. I didn't expect you to apologise, I don't deserve it. But I am too sorry for being such an arse to you guys," Draco apologised.

"See? Now was that so hard?" I asked them, and they all shook their heads. I laughed at seeing them so shocked.

Care of Magical Creatures passed in a blur, and in what felt like five seconds, I was lining up outside DADA. We were all talking about what our new teacher, Professor Reid, would be like. Apparently they hadn't had him teacher yet, as he had been on leave for a few days, doing some business. It was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and the two Hale's and the three Cullen's. We were talking for about a minute until the doors opened and a woman came out. Our first female DADA teacher.

She had brown hair that flowed to her waist, her eyes a brilliant green, similar to mine, and her face as pale as the Cullen's, but she wasn't a vampire. Her figure was slim and tall, her smile perfect. **(A/N: This is a tiny bit of an over exaggeration of what I look like, my hair isn't actually that long! But it is pretty close description. I am not pale, and I have freckles. And I am wayyyy younger.)**

"Good afternoon, class. Come inside," Professor Reid said.

We all walked inside and looked around the classroom. There were no pictures up, and the tables were in three rows of two desks.

"Sorry, I haven't been able to decorate the room, I only just got here yesterday," Professor Reid said, her voice ringing like bells. "Everyone take a seat next to your friends, I don't mind, just please don't talk too much, I don't like to give out detentions, but I will if I have to." She tapped the desk in front of her with her wand, and I sat next to Draco. "I shall tell you a little about myself. My name is Rosemarie Reid, and I have recently been employed by Professor McGonagall to be your DADA teacher. I don't know much about English wizards and witches, as I am Australian. I am animagus **(A/N: I really don't know the spelling!)**, and I am metamorhagus **(I don't know the spelling either!)**," she informed us. There was something familiar about this lady…Ah ha! That was it! I had seen her in photos at the Dursley's! "Does anyone have any questions before I take the roll?"

"Yes, professor," I said, putting up my hand.

"Miss…?" She said, not knowing my name, and I changed my hair back from red forgetting that it was that.

"Isabella Lily Potter, professor," I informed her, and I could tell that she was shocked for a moment, but she quickly recovered and nodded her head. "Would you mind telling us you family members?"

She nodded. "My parents were muggles, they were killed in a car accident about ten years ago, I was only fifteen," she sniffled. "My sister is Petunia Dursley, a muggle, and Lily Potter, your mother." I gasped.

What the fuck?

**Prof. Reid POV**

"Yes, professor," a girl with bright red hair said, and put her hand up.

"Miss…?" I said, not knowing this girls last name and she changed her hair to an auburn colour and I recognised her immediately.

"Isabella Lily Potter, professor," she answered, and I gasped. This could very well be my niece that I had never seen. I nodded for her to continue. "Would you mind telling us your family members?"

I nodded and told her about my family. "My parents were muggles, they were killed in a car accident about ten years ago, I was only fifteen," I sniffled at the memory. I missed them so much. "My sister is Petunia Dursley, a muggle," I said my sisters name with bitterness. I hated her; she was such a bitch to me and Lily! "And Lily Potter, your mother." Isabella gasped.

"So…that makes you mine and Bella's aunt?" A boy I knew very well to be Harry Potter asked, and I nodded. "So why didn't you take us in when our parents were murdered?"

"Because, I wanted you to grow up away from everything, to not have to put up with all the stares of everyone and I was seven," I told them quietly. "Anyway, class, I am to take the roll, so if you would please be quiet." I heard whispers here and there, but I just ignored them.

As I finished, I told them what we were going to be doing today. "Now, as I imagine you have gotten an exceeds expectations or outstanding in your owl, otherwise you wouldn't be here. So, we are going to be practicing conjuring a potronus charm, a one that repels dementors."

I saw Bella's and Harry's hands go up. "Yes, Mr Potter?"

"Bella, Hermione, Ron, Draco and I already know how to do those, professor," he told me.

"Is that so, Harry? Well, you five can help the others," I told them. "Now," I turned to the rest of the class, "the words that you need to say are _expecto patronum!_ And imagine one of the happiest memories that you have. Split into pairs and help each other. Bella, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco, I will need to see your patronuses before you can help others."

They walked over. "Well, Harry, you first!" He conjured a perfect one, a silver stag came out of his wand, and flicked his wand again and it disappeared. "Bella," I called. She flicked her wand lazily, and a silver wolf erupted from it. She flicked it again, and it disappeared. I had to give them some credit; I hadn't met a person that could do it at such an age! Although, I had learnt it in my second year. "Hermione, you next." A girl with brown hair came and stood in front of me, summoning up a silver platypus. Within two seconds she had gotten rid of it. "Ron?" I called. It took this red head boy two tries to get it, but a big dog came out of his wand, and he got rid of it on his first try. "Draco," I called, and a boy with grey eyes and blond hair flicked his wand, and a lion came out of his wand, and he made it disappear too. "Well, congratulations! That was perfect. Now, instead of helping, why don't you read chapter five in the textbook about unforgivable curses?" I told them, and they nodded and walked off.

"Bella? Harry? Could you please stay here for a second?" I asked them, and Bella gave Draco a peck on the cheek, and then she and Harry walked back over to me.

"Yes, professor?" Harry asked.

"I just want to say, I am truly sorry for not taking you in, but I couldn't. I was only seven, and it wasn't allowed. My parents couldn't take you, as they worked full time, and they wouldn't have enough money for another," I informed them.

"Its okay," Bella smiled. "Just promise that you will let us stay with you after school finishes this year!"

"Of course, my niece and nephew."

**Bella's POV**

Okay, so we have an aunt, a one that we never knew about. A one that has the same eyes as us, and is a teacher, and has recently moved over to England. It was everything that I wanted; like a second mother.

We moved onto the unforgivable curses, and Aunt Rose – she told us to call her that – didn't actually perform them as Moody did in fourth year, thank Merlin!

After class we then moved to charms with another new teacher. Her name was Professor Lauder, and she had slightly red hair, and fair skin. She was really nice, almost as nice as Aunt Rose.

Next I had to go to Quidditch practice. I was glad, it was the only time where I got away from the Cullen's, and also to just let my mind wander, not have to think too much. I met Harry and Ron at the Quidditch pitch, and laughed at the fact that they were arguing. I couldn't hear a lot of it as they stopped as soon as I got there.

"What up, boys?" I smiled as I walked to them.

"Nothing," Ron mumbled, looking down, his face going bright red.

"Now Ronald, you wouldn't happen to be arguing with my brother would you?" I asked him seriously, also putting on a stern face.

"Well, Ron thinks that it is best if we don't talk to Draco for a while, just see how everything plays out, and I said that that isn't what Bella wanted, and he saw you and immediately shut up," Harry answered for Ron.

I just laughed at them both. "You don't have to be best friends with him, Ron. I meant just stop bitching about him behind his back, and just say a simple _hello_ whenever you see him." I turned to Harry. "C'mon, let's get practice over and done with."

We walked over to the Quidditch pitch in silence, and it was almost too good to last.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Don't get me wrong, I was really happy for them both, but it was what the people did around us. You always heard choruses of _snog! Snog! Snog!_ Over and over and over. And that is what happened again.

"Oi!" I yelled. "Shut the fuck up!" I rolled my eyes and walked off, and I could just imagine their faces, filled with shock. Ginny came over.

"What's wrong, Bella?" She asked, her face full of concern for me.

"It's just…I don't know. The littlest things lately have been pissing me off, bad. I don't know what is wrong with me!" I broke down and cried on her shoulder, and I was glad that Harry distracted them by telling them to go into the change rooms and get their Quidditch gear on.

"Its okay, Bella. Remember, I used to get those same stares, and they used to piss me off too. But, you know what helped?" I shook my head. "I used to talk to Harry about it. He was really comforting. Maybe you should talk to Draco about it." She rubbed my shoulder, and I nodded.

"Yeah, probably," I told her.

"Anyway, c'mon! Race you 'round the pitch!" She challenged, and we both laughed and jumped on out brooms, leaving the boys below us.

We went around, and I beat her of course. "Ha! I'm still faster!" I joked as the boys rolled their eyes and walked into the change rooms.

"Yeah, I know," Ginny sighed. "That'd be why you are seeker!" She punched my arm lightly.

"Hey, imagine what'd happen if I pretended to be McGonagall when the boys come out, and tell them that they have to leave Hogwarts?" I asked her, and she started to crack up laughing so hard that there were tears in her eyes.

"Dare you to!" She said, still laughing.

"Okay." I changed my appearance to the one of McGonagall. "Wish me luck, Miss Weasley!" I told her, and she smiled.

"Go get 'em!" She laughed, and then put on a serious face, trying to play up my act. The tears make it all look more theatrical, it was so funny. I walked up to the entrance, waiting for the two boys to come out. I didn't have to wait long, as they walked out just after the team did, so I had caught them by themselves.

"Potter, Weasley," I barked, my voice sounding like McGonagall too. Their eyes widened. "I am sorry to tell you that you have been expelled from Hogwarts due to the use of dangerous spells on another student."

They looked at each other, their eyes wide with shock. I tried to keep a straight face, but I couldn't as it was just too funny. I cracked up laughing, I couldn't help myself. In doing this, I lost concentration on my appearance, and so I changed my hair back to its auburn colour, and my eyes back green, and then the rest of my body back to Isabella Lily Potter's one. They looked at me with looks that could kill, and then they couldn't help themselves but laugh either. Ginny then came over.

"Gotcha!" She squealed, and then she was on the floor laughing. She couldn't help herself. I quickly recovered, though.

"Team! One lap of the pitch, now!" I barked, and they immediately obeyed. Ah, I love having control of things. "You got to admit, that was funny!" I said to Harry and Ron, and they just smiled and nodded.

I got to admit, after what I did there, the week just passed slowly, until the weekend when I had to tutor the Cullen's with Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron. Speaking of Draco, I hadn't had a chance to talk to him. It was like our teachers didn't want me to, as they gave us so much freaking homework! I walked out of the common room at exactly quarter to nine, and made my way to the library which was where I'd meet everyone. I saw Draco leaning against the wall next to the door, a slight smile playing on his face. He was perfect, fantastic, nice, amazing, smart and totally hot. I kissed him, followed by a hug. We broke apart when I heard someone clearing their throat behind.

I turned around, not letting go of Draco's hand, and saw the faces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I wondered where they could have been this morning; I didn't see them in the common room.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite brother!" I laughed.

"Bella, I am your only brother," Harry said sarcastically.

"I know," I whispered, and he rolled his eyes. I heard Draco's mental laugh in my head.

"Smartass," I heard Harry chuckle.

**Draco's POV**

I was leaning against the wall, waiting for my Bell to come. I couldn't believe that she was mine. I could call her _my Bell_. I heard footsteps, and I looked to my left, where I saw Bell. Her hair was black with midnight blue streaks, pulled into a high ponytail. Her fringe covered the scar that Voldemort left there seventeen years ago. Her eyes a beautiful green, like emeralds. I could just see the happiness on her face as she saw me, and I could tell that it took all her effort to not run over here and jump into my arms. I felt a smile play on my lips. She kissed me lightly on the lips, and then hugged me. Her skin felt so warm, so comfortable. She broke the hug, but didn't let go of my hand, when Harry cleared his throat from behind her. Hermione looked like she was about to have a party, she was so happy. Ron, though, was just standing there awkwardly.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite brother!" Bell laughed at Harry's scowl.

"Bella, I am your only brother," Harry replied to her sarcastically.

"I know," she whispered and Harry rolled his eyes, and I laughed in my thoughts, knowing that Bell could hear me.

"Smartass," Harry chuckled.

"C'mon, we don't want to make the Cullen's wait, do we know?" I said as I pulled Bell into the library, meeting the Cullen's eyes. I saw the one with bronze hair – Edward, I think – look up and glare at me, as if I was doing something against the law. Ha, if this dick liked Bell in anyway more than a friend, I would curse his arse from here until next millennium.

"Good morning," Bell said, breaking the awkward silence. She smirked at me as if she could read my thoughts. Oh, shit! She could! She leaned in beside my ear. "Nice thoughts, Draco. Very protective." She giggled.

"You can read minds?" Edward piped up. Shit, I forgot that this idiot could read minds too! "I am not and idiot!" He snapped at me, but I just smirked back.

"I can only read Draco's mind, and while you're at it, why don't you stop reading his mind, or else," Bell threatened, her eyes turning black.

"Fine," the Cullen boy snapped.

"Hey, Jazz! Nice to see you!" She went over and hugged him.

"Hey, Bella. I haven't had a chance to introduce myself. I am Alice Cullen, and I know that we are going to be the best of friends. I can see it," she laughed as she tapped her head, and pulled Bell into a hug as she laughed too.

"Hey! Bella! The name's Cullen, Emmett Cullen," Emmett said trying to do some sort of impression of the muggle character James Bond. I had to laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Hey, Emmett. I am Bella," she told him through her laughs.

All this time the Cullen boy was just sitting there, doing nothing, saying nothing.

**4 218 words peoples! I tried my hardest not to make it boring, but if I was going to cut to the chase, the story would be over in the next chapter. So I am just going to put in little trivial things here and there, which is why I put in the thing about her being able to read only Draco's mind.**

**Bye for now…**

**Stephie Malfoy-Cullen xx**


	6. Chapter 6

6. The Sound of a Shattering Heart

Bella's POV

We went through the tutoring session teaching them on the History of magic. It was quite boring, as I had already learnt all of it. I sighed and yawned constantly, and I almost fell asleep once. I gasped when I noticed the time. We had been sitting there for almost half an hour over time!

"Guys, we have been sitting here for almost a half hour over time!" I squealed at them, and they all packed up. I looked at Edward. He hadn't said a word this whole time. Not one.

We all left the library, and I took off into the grounds with Draco. We walked for a while in silence, and then we sat underneath a tree.

"I remember after when we found out that I was Harry's sis, and you ignored me. You know that broke my heart, Draco?" I punched him lightly on the arm, and he smiled.

"Yeah, I know. It broke mine too. And then to see you at the Astronomy tower in tears, I didn't know what to do," he said, he smile disappearing.

"It's okay," I rubbed his arm and kissed his cheek. "This is so weird," I thought aloud.

"Why is that?" He asked purely confused.

"Well, it was only five years ago that we thought that we were brother and sister, and here we are, kissing and shit," I laughed, and he joined in.

"Yeah, I guess. Then again, five years ago you were in Slytherin."

"Yeah, I was, but I chose Gryffindor. I only went to Slytherin because I was afraid of what Narcissa and Luscius **(A/N: How the hell do you spell his name?) **would think of me, being a Gryffindor and such. I did want to go to Gryffindor at first, and now I know why."

I sighed and leaned into his shoulder. I looked around at all the happy couples walking. To my surprise and uttermost disgust, I saw Harry and Ginny snogging. I turned my face away and his in Draco's chest, afraid of the sight like a little girl afraid of a spider.

"What's wrong?" A concerned Draco asked.

I pointed to where they were, not risking looking at them otherwise…The consequences are too ghastly to discuss. He laughed.

"Do you think that is funny?" I asked, looking up at him, faking being hurt.

"No, look at Ron," he laughed, pointing over to where Ron and Hermione were, and I cracked up laughing. Ron was standing there gob smacked, his mouth dropping open, and his face as red as a tomato. I laughed so hard, and then Hermione pulled Ron away, and Ron looked in shock, worse than he was when he asked Fleur to the ball in our fourth year.

"Okay, that is really funny."

We sat like that for a while, for a few hours actually. It was peaceful. Watching the first years practice for charms was hilarious, especially when one suddenly blows up another. Then, looking at all the couples was sweet. I was surprised when someone sat down next to me.

"Hey," Ginny said, and I felt a smile creep up onto my face, especially when Harry sat down.

"Hey, just to warn you, if Ron looks like a tomato, then it is actually both of your faults. Just to warn you," I warned them, not wanting my brother to die from his best friend, and not wanting Ginny to die from her brother.

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, a couple of hours ago, dear Ronald and Hermione may have stumbled upon you two snogging, and dear Ronald was dumbfounded, and his face turned red, and luckily our fantastic Hermione took him away before he could go over to you and beat the crap out of you," I told them, laughing with Draco. "So, yeah, don't say that I didn't warn you!"

"Fine, but it was only this morning when I unexpectedly saw you and Draco kissing, Bells. Just remember that," Harry told me with a sly smile, and I laughed.

"Hey, that was just a small kiss! At least it wasn't a full on snog!" I laughed so hard that I had tears in my eyes. I fell back onto Draco's lap and sighed. "I miss this; I never thought that it would be like this, ever. Just us hanging out, not having to worry about anything bad, except failing our N.E.W.T.'s. We don't have to worry about Voldemort coming back to kill us," I continued. I checked the time, and it was almost the time that dinner started. I looked around, and saw that there was hardly anyone around. I gasped and sat up. "And it is time for dinner!" I shouted the last part, stood up with everyone else, I grabbed Draco's hand at the same time that Ginny grabbed Harry's, and we ran to the great hall.

We stood at the entrance, and burst out laughing, everyone staring at us. I shrugged off the stares, and kissed Draco on the cheek, he went to the Slytherin table, and we all went to the Gryffindor table, the stares still following.

"What?" I said. "It isn't like we are the last here!" I shook my head and laughed as I sat down. I groaned as I saw that the elves had made my most hated food for dinner, so I just picked up a massive piece of bacon, and some salad, not touching the fish or pork. Yuck, I was so not a big meat eater.

We ate in silence, every now and then cracking up laughing. I sighed, remembering when we were younger.

_Flashback_

_Harry shoved food into his mouth, as did Ron. I shook my head at him._

"_Really, Harry? You are fifteen and yet you still eat like a two year old," I sighed and shook my head. I was glad that we were having fun though; Harry and I had been so stressed lately, so much that we didn't have fun. Especially considering that we always had Umbridge on our case. I looked at my hand at that thought, and saw the marks that were there, and I knew that they were the same on Harry's hand._

I must not tell lies,_ it read. Hermione had made some concoction that we put our hand in, but it was still there, only faded a bit. _

"_Harry! Stop eating like that! Ronald, you too!" Hermione told them, hitting them over the head. Ginny sat there laughing her head off. "What if Cho saw you stuffing your mouth with food? She would think that you are a pig, and she would break up with you!" But that didn't stop them, they just laughed until their faces were bright red. But Ginny silenced, not laughing anymore. I wondered why that was._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed, now knowing why Ginny had stopped laughing at the mention of Cho. I was so stupid! How could I have not seen that Ginny liked Harry? And Harry was a stupid git for not realising it at the time. And so was I. She was my best friend, and I didn't realise it! Ugh.

I looked at everyone, and they seemed happy for once. I loved it, just sitting here. It has been so long since I haven't worried about Voldemort trying to kill Harry and myself. It was torture, and I am so grateful for now.

It was eight thirty when we went back to our common rooms, but I stayed behind and went up to the Astronomy tower. I knew that I was going to see someone, but I just need to space out. Not that I had much going on or anything, but I just wanted to relax.

"Bella?" I heard not to long after I got there. I knew this voice, but it sounded sick, not right. "Bella?" I heard again after I didn't answer.

"Yes?" I turned around and looked into his grey eyes.

"I am so sorry Bell, but I need some time alone. I…I can't be with you," Draco told me, but there were no tears forming in his eyes. Did I hear him right? "Sorry, Bella. We can still be friends though."

He turned and left. Did I hear him right? I couldn't have.

Did Draco just break up with me?

**Yeah, I know, all my characters break up and then someone dies and blah, but I have a good reason for Draco and Bella breaking up. But I can't tell you otherwise that would ruin everything!**

**I have good reasons for not updating lately. **

**#1: REVIEWS PEOPLES! I need some, please! I love them, even if it is criticism. I don't care! Criticism helps change a story, keeps it interesting. Please people!**

**#2: I have another story that I am trying to finish. I love it, but I really need it finished. **

**#3: I don't know. I just wrote number three for some odd reason.**

**ANYWAYS… REVIEW please! It doesn't take that long to press a button and type in what you liked or didn't! PLEASE!**

**Keep safe,**

**Stephie Malfoy-Cullen xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am making this chapter all from Bellatrix's POV but in third person, just because it makes the rest of the story easier to understand. This happens when Draco goes home for a week, after he goes out with Bella but before he dumps her. **

**And Bellatrix didn't die in the war. There are still some Death Eaters that want to rule the world again because they think that it is what Voldemort wanted them to do…**

_"The part always has a tendency to reunite with its whole in order to escape from its imperfection." ~ Leonardo da Vinci._

7. Bellatrix

"Draco!" Bellatrix barked down the hall of Malfoy Mansion, her face looking furious and her wild hair complimented the look. "Draco! Get your arse out here now!" She barked again when she saw no movement from Draco's room.

She waited a good minutes, and then she got pissed. No one betrayed her, never. She stormed down to Draco's room and threw the door open. He was asleep on his bed, looking peaceful as his blond hair covered his sleeping eyes, his mouth slightly parted to allow air to flow through. His body was sprawled everywhere on the king bed, his position looking uncomfortable yet comfortable at the same time.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at the sight of the sleeping boy, and then muttered something about him being lazy and always disobeying everyone all of the time.

"OI!" Bellatrix yelled at her nephew, who awoke with a start, almost jumping out of his bed.

Draco's eyes widened as if to say 'What the hell?" to his aunt, and then he stood up and straightened his clothes that he had fallen asleep in. His shirt was a little creased and his pants looked the same. Bella looked down at her robes and they were the usual black, dark and gothic looking.

"What?" Draco barked at his aunt, knowing that he had crossed many boundaries by pissing his aunt off.

"Draco!" She barked shrilly. "Get up and out! We want to speak with you, know!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. She pulled his past the many kitchens and the many bedrooms, the many bathrooms and library's until they came to the main lounge, which was where many Death Eaters sat on the couches, arguing about what they must do next and what their course of action was.

"Shut up!" Bella yelled at the women and men that were bickering. "Now, Draco, sit. We have something that you need to do for us. And, if you don't, then there will be serious consequences."

Draco looked at his parents as he sat down on the green sofa. His mother was silently telling him obey whatever Bella told him to do, and so was his father.

"Cissi, Luscious, don't," Bella whined. "Draco has something to do!" She giggled at the end like a seven year old.

"Yes, Aunt Bella? What do you want me to accomplish for you?" Draco asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You will break up with the Bella Potter girl. Immediately. If you do not…well, there will be very ghastly consequences. So, as soon as you return to Hogwarts, you shall break up with her, wont you?" She basically demanded of the young boy.

Afraid of the consequences that his aunt should give him, he nodded, showing that he would indeed accomplish the task of breaking up with his girlfriend Bella Potter.

**I know that it is short, but I wanted you to have an inside look as to why Draco broke up with Bella. I know that he acted very weak, but if he disobeyed I probably would have had Bellatrix kill him. I dunno, but that is how it would have played out.**

**Okay, bye for now and remember to review!**

**Stephie Malfoy-Cullen xx**


	8. Chapter 8

_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over. – Unknown_

8. Curses, Jinxes and Malfoy

**Bella POV**

It had been three days since I broke up with Draco, and I was depressed. I refused to talk to anyone, not even the teachers. I left the speaking at meetings to Draco, and in return he left all the organising up to me. We ignored each other, and I preferred it that way. Mainly so that I wouldn't have to face him. The only time that we were in close proximity of each other was when we were in our common room. I wasn't going to move out, as that would show that I was weak. And Isabella Lily Potter wasn't fragile.

I was in potions with Slughorn, and I saw Draco's looks frequently, but I just ignored them. Why should I return the looks? He was the arse that – oh, look, there I go again. Being weak. Ugh!

"Miss Potter?" Slughorn attempted to grab my attention. I looked up at him. "Are you listening?" He asked, worriedly. I nodded, but I knew that he didn't believe me.

_Why isn't Bella listening? She looks hurt…_ Shit! I had accidentally slipped into his mind again. I didn't read his thoughts anymore. It was an invasion of privacy. Even though I once did sometimes, I didn't anymore. Occasionally I slipped accidentally like I just did, but that was it. Although, sometimes it did happen but it was usually only when he had strong thoughts that were mainly aimed towards me. But then I pulled out of his head and pretended like I didn't hear his thoughts.

I turned to Harry who was standing next to me, and he was engaged in whatever Slughorn was saying. Harry transferred all of his classes to mine when Draco and I broke up, as he felt very protective.

"And that is why the Draught of Living Death is very dangerous. One drop of it and it could kill us all. Okay, off you go!" Slughorn ushered us off.

"Sis, were you listening at all?" Harry asked me looking very concerned. I tried to look innocent and shake my head. Harry just laughed. "We are making the draught of living death."

I made a face that said 'no, really?' at him, and he laughed.

"C'mon, I will help you. Sir?" Harry called out to who shuffled over to Harry and I.

"Yes, Harry?" Slughorn asked, very confused.

"Bella is very confused by the potions method, so I was wondering if we make it together?" Harry asked, not even having to be persuasive. Slughorn would grant him anything that he wished.

"Of course! Get to work then," Slughorn told is and then Harry smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him and slapped him on the head. He looked at me and laughed, and then we sent to work.

"Now, you squash them, Bells, not cut," Harry told me, still recalling the potion from two years ago.

I remembered those times, and how fun they were, but also how tragic they were. I suddenly yearned for those times, and I needed to speak again. I didn't want to hurt anyone further.

"Yes, Harry, I remember," I told him with a punch to his arm.

"Bella! You are speaking!" Harry exclaimed and then hugged me.

"Yeah, Harry, stop being so sappy! Get on with the potion," I told him with a smirk.

It took us the rest of the lesson to finish it. At the end, Slughorn went around to everyone to test their potion with a leaf. I watched as he got to ours and the red leaf disintegrated into nothingness. He was very pleased, as not many people could make it properly. Although, Harry and I did make it properly in our sixth year.

"Well done to the Potters!" Slughorn exclaimed, earning a few glares from the Slytherins. "Although, you did complete it perfectly two years ago." Slughorn said quietly to us. "And off you go to your next class!"

I packed up my things and then helped Harry who was terribly slow.

"C'mon Harry! You are so slow!" I whined playfully. "Today is Friday, and I want to get through it as quickly as possible!"

"Fine," Harry sighed.

The rest of the day flew through like a blur, and I was glad for that. I didn't really want to spend much time in public, and I wanted to get to Hogsmead on the Saturday. Though, at lunch, there was just one minute when Draco spoke to me.

"Bella," he said exasperatedly. "Please, I am sorry."

He grabbed my arm, forcing me to stay but I shook him off using a non-verbal jinx. He pulled his hand back as if he was burnt, but let me go on without saying anything. I was grateful, as I didn't want to hurt him too much, and I didn't want to speak to him. I knew that I was being mean and rude, but he was the one that said that needed time to himself. But I was grateful that I could hear his voice for once. Just that made me happy.

We sat in the common room that night, and we were so bored. There was no homework that we had to complete, there were no papers that were overdue. So we just sat there, so bored.

"I am so bored. I wish that there was something that I could do…" I mused aloud, hearing the agreement of the others. I would give for anything to do.

I sat with my head in my brothers' lap, and Ron and Hermione sat together on another couch. I felt my eyelids drooping, and after what seemed to be ten minutes of resisting the urge to fall asleep, I gave in to the urge.

"_Draco," I called out into the darkness. "Draco!" I yelled with such authority in my voice that _I_ wouldn't dare disobey. _

"_Yes, my lovely wife?" Draco said as he flipped on the lights, revealing the room that I was standing in. _

_The room was nicely decorated. There was one three seater lounge, with two recliners. The main theme of the room was blue and kind of beachy. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room, then a bookshelf along the wall that the couch was facing. There was a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling with eight candles on it. _

_Hang on…WIFE?_

"_Why is Lily making mud cakes out the back? You know that you shouldn't leave her there, especially after it has rained. She is a bit mischievous," I scolded Draco who laughed. _

"_Love, what harm could she do?" _

"_More than James could," I told him. James? Lily? I had children? When did this happen?_

"_True, true," Draco said. "I'll go out and…"_

_He stopped when a child crawled into the room. She had blond hair with brown streaks, her eyes a beautiful grey colour. She giggled as she put handprints on the leather couches and along the walls._

"_Lily, no!" I scolded and went over to pick her up. "Draco, clean this mess up please."_

_And I walked out into a bathroom, and then took off Lily's clothes. I put her into the bathtub and scrubbed the dirt off of her, and then washed her beautiful hair. She was a lovely mixture of Draco and I. I picked her up and dried her, dressed her again in a different set of clothes and then took her out into the lounge again._

"_Don't let her out again, Draco. Where is James?" I asked him who was sitting on the couch reading some book. _

"_Ugh, I don't know. Check his room. Last I heard he was doing some homework for muggle school," Draco told me without looking up from his book. Must have been very interesting. _

_I walked out of the lounge and down the hall, passing many doors as I went. How big was this house? I finally opened a door, to reveal a bedroom with a boy sitting at his desk._

_James, I presumed, had hair the same auburn colour as mine, but with slight blond streaks. He had the same eye colour green as mine too. He was beautiful, and looked to be just under eleven. Looks like he was going to Hogwarts next year. _

"_James?" I called into the room, seeing the boy look up at me. _

"_Yeah mum?" He asked._

"_Your Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry are coming soon, same with your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, so you had better have a shower and get changed out of your school clothes. They will be arriving in half an hour," I told him. _

"_Are Rose, Bella, Teddy and Sirius coming too?" He asked hopefully. I wondered who they were. _

"_Yes, sweetheart. Now, hurry." I turned and walked out of the room, and then everything went dark._

My eyelids fluttered open, my eyes getting used to the light as I lay there.

That was a sweet dream.

**I don't know why I put the dream in there. I just thought 'hey, I will put a dream in here' and did it. So, there you are. I know that she is being mean to Draco, but she doesn't know that he is being forced into it because she doesn't read his thoughts anymore. Which is kind of sad, because I loved writing his thoughts. Anyway, the next chapter will be from Draco's POV. I dunno why, I just enjoy writing from his perspective.**

**Okay, bye for now and remember to REVIEW!**

**Stephie Malfoy-Cullen xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am such an idiot! I told myself to remember to put this in, but I didn't! UGH! Bella is in the Gryffindor common room because she was helping Harry with homework…**

**And just remember that Draco and Bella weren't actually brother and sister! :P Otherwise that would be so wrong on so many levels! LOL!**

9. That Bitch!

**Draco's POV**

I saw Bella walking towards the Great Hall, and I grabbed out to touch her arm. I needed to talk to her, to explain to her why I am doing this. I am so selfish, hurting her so that I wouldn't die. I am such an arse.

"Bella," I said, almost giving up on that word. She didn't respond, so I kept on going. "Please, I am sorry."

She stood there for a while, but didn't say or move anything. She looked deep in thought. I knew that I had hurt her, enough to make her not speak for three entire days. I didn't want to hurt her, no, and I knew that I was extremely selfish.

She then sent a jinx up my arm, and I felt it burn like I was putting it in fire. I immediately let go of her arm, shocked by the amount of force that she had put into that spell. I was also kind of hurt by her actions, but I knew that I deserved it.

I turned around to go to get something to eat, when I ran into someone that I completely loathed.

"Hey, Draco!" Pansy said happily, looking like a complete idiot. "I haven't seen you for such a long time!" She giggled like a child.

"Well, maybe that is on purpose," I mumbled towards her, but I hoped that she didn't hear that.

"Oh, Draco, what was that?" She asked whilst dancing around me.

"Piss off, bitch," I said nastily to her, and shrugged her grip off of me. I walked into the Great Hall, knowing that she was probably only a couple of metres behind me.

"Draco!" She chimed, making a sing-song voice. "Draco, baby, now that you and that Bella bitch have broken up we can get back together again! Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that why you broke up with her? Isn't it?"

She was becoming really annoying and bitchy. I turned around, but when I did, I caught Bella's eye. Her big brown eyes were so fantastic, the way that they saw right into you. I loved the way that you could see straight into her eyes as well. Bella was like an open book. She suddenly blushed a bright red and turned away, like she was trying to hide a smile. I suddenly thought that she had just read my thoughts, I could've sworn it.

I sighed and shook my head, so desperate to call her my Bell, but I couldn't. She wasn't mine anymore, and never will be. If she hated me for all of eternity, there was nothing I could do about it. If only I wasn't so frightened by my crazy aunt Bellatrix. She was a bitch as well. I hated her so much, because she always threatened everyone so much. She was a crazy psycho bitch who escaped from Azkaban and then escaped from the Ministry. She was a murderer and a psycho bitch.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Pansy talking at an animated speed again, and I was starting to get sick of it. I pushed right past her and sat down at the Slytherin table, and do nothing. I wasn't in a mood for eating, nor talking. Not really anything.

So I just sat.

**Bella's POV**

I looked up to Parkinson when she said my name, throwing around swearing words like they didn't even matter. I saw her almost yelling at Draco, pissed off about something. I looked over to Draco who was in the act of spinning around. As he did, he caught my eye. His eyes were grey and emotionless, just like I knew him to be. I blushed bright red, of course, and then I turned my head to hide the smile from the memories of when we were younger. It was much simpler back then.

That was when I saw that Parkinson girl behind him, flirting like usual. It was a stake to the heart, to see that he had already moved on with his life when I couldn't. No, I couldn't. I still had nightmares of the night that he broke up with me, and then other torturous ones that relate to him making out with some other chick or getting married to some other random chick. But he didn't love me, he had already moved on.

I felt a tear slide down my face, and I hastily wiped it away before someone saw and asked me what was wrong.

I tuned back into the conversation that Harry, Ron and Hermione were having. Ginny was sitting next to Harry, and she just rolled her eyes at something that her brother had said.

"All that I am saying is that we should get his head, rip it off and feed it to Hagrid's bloody three headed dog!" Ron said, smiling wickedly like Fred and George once did.

"No, Ronald, we cannot do that!" Hermione scolded and whacked Ron around the head with a book, and the food that was on his spoon flew across to the Slytherin table and hit some first year on the head, which had him look around and scowl at the people closest to him.

I sniggered at Ron whose face had just gone bright red.

"'Mione, why'd you do that?" Ron groaned, rubbing the back of his head where Hermione had hit him. She just shook her head and continued to eat.

**SHORT CHAPTER! It totally sucks, but I think of it as a filler. A very short filler.**

**Anyway, if you have any stories that you think that I should read please recommend them to me!**

**And remember to review!**

**Stephie Malfoy-Cullen xx**


End file.
